Dawn of the Reaper
by Archaic Wrath
Summary: A destructive force catches the eye of Akatsuki members, Itachi, and Kisame, sending them on a journey to unravel what they believe to be a mysterious, and ultimately new Bijuu. Reviews Welcomed


Welcome to my failed attempt at writing a fan fiction. I call it a failed attempt because I've never written one before, and thus, have never had any actual experience with writing them. Plus, many fan fiction lovers are going to hate me. Why? Because this fan fiction won't involve the likes of strange pairings, out of character characters (except on occasion), unnaturally bad grammar, or nonsense, or "perfect" characters that it seems all stories seem to have in this day and age. -- What this story will convey is a new character idling her way into the Naruto world, bringing a new edge and a darker style to our beloved land of Ninjas. So, without any more ranting, I present to you Dawn of the Reaper. Reviews are welcomed, and much needed to raise the spirit of a first time fan fiction writer. - Archaic Wrath

* * *

_Dawn of the Reaper  
_

_Prologue: Fatal Determination_

Darkness had just crept into the sky, turning it an ominous shade of purple, when the order was given. Men, woman, and children alike were ordered indoors, and commanded to stay put until the rise of the sun. It was a strange order, even for the seemingly reckless leader currently watching over the Ebara clan. ANBU were quick to answer questions, and the people of the clan were even sooner to obey. The village fell silent, dust once risen by the clan settling onto the now desolate streets. At least, it seemed desolate, but to the eye of a shinobi, the shadows gave way to more than just a mere order.

Indeed, it was more than that, much more. Creeping out of the shadows, a skilled ninja showed himself to the moonlight, bearing a kunai in his right hand, and a paper bomb in the left. Locks of dark hair fell into his face, the rest loosely held in place behind his shoulders. Looking down the street, his eyes fixed onto a house sitting back from the rest of them, and he nearly turned back. Drops of cold sweat slithered down his neck, and he shook uneasily. If he failed the mission, the entire village would be put at risk, but even worse…

Swallowing the ever growing supply of saliva in his mouth, he carefully wrapped the paper bomb around the blade of the kunai. Reaching up with his left hand, he dug into the dark green vest typical for ninja in the Hidden Leaf, and pulled out a vial of a dark, putrid smelling substance. Pulling the top off with his teeth, he dipped the tip of the kunai into the dark liquid, careful not to spill any on himself. He inhaled quickly as a drop dripped off the blade, falling to the ground where it sizzled and burned. Capping the liquid, he shoved it back into it's holder, and crept forth into the shadows.

The house in the distance was dark, which was a good sign. The beast would be asleep, and when he finished his job, it would dead before the moon even had a chance to fully rise. With each step it loomed ever closer, a haunting shadow laughing in the night. He began to wonder why he had volunteered for this. Sure, he was a skilled assassin, one of the best in the small village, but even so, what he was about to face was far beyond him, or so the rumors had told.

Kneeling down in the dirt, he inhaled deeply, steadying his quivering nerves. He closed his eyes, continuing to breathe and exhale deeply. When he rose, his eyes shot open, a look of determination having taken over the nervousness that had been present moments ago. The time was now. Stage two of the mission was underway.

Soundlessly springing forth, he stopped at the door, leaning close in order to pick up any sounds. There weren't any. His heart hammered against his chest as he reached for the door handle, his grip on the kunai turning his knuckles white. Sliding one foot forward, he slowly slid open the door and waited for what he expected on the other side.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he realized the beast really was asleep, curled up on a bed in the corner of the small room. A single blanket wrapped around it's form, and the soft sound of it's breathing resonated in the air. Smirking, the assassin hurried towards his target. This had been easier than he had expected, much easier. There wasn't even going to be a fight, something that almost disappointed him. He had expected some sort of action, but this was a mission after all, and in a mission fun came after the job.

Hovering over the bed, he raised the kunai, eyes held solid on the form beneath him. Smiling, he swung the kunai down with brute force, embedding it into the chest of his target. If that wasn't enough to kill it, than the poison and paper bomb would, he would make sure of that. Taking a step back, a look of puzzlement entered his eyes. It hadn't even made a sound when he struck, nor had it stirred. His eyes quickly scanned the shadows, but found nothing peculiar. Although the blow would have killed anything normal, this was far from it, and at least something was expected of the beast.

Turning back to his target, his eyes widened with fear as the target exploded into smoke with a soft popping noise, and horror filled his system at an alarming rate. He staggered back, attempting to scream an order to the ANBU squads waiting just outside, but all he managed to mutter was what he had just seen before his eyes.

"A-a-a subst---substitution jutsu."

"Indeed."

Turning his head from side to side, he looked upon the room with nervous anticipation. The enemy had been in the shadows after all, but even now, he couldn't see where. Staggering back, his hands trailed blindly for the half open door. What he found was hard and as cold as steel, and he jumped, knocking over a vase. It clattered onto the floor, shattering into innumerable pieces. His nerves were on fire, every bit of him wishing to flee, yet his feet stayed planted. Reaching down his hand, he unsheathed his sword, poising it in front of him protectively.

The sound of metal striking metal filled the air, sending red hot sparks into the chilled air. The force of the blow sent him back against the wall, where he sunk onto the floor. A circular window behind him lent light to his dire situation, as his eyes searched. He could hear footsteps, yet he could see not the person to whom they belonged. Gripping his sword tighter, he awaited the next blow from the seemingly phantom sword.

"Yaezaki-san, you damned fool. What are you doing here?"

A voice fluttered through the air, and stepping into the slant of light, a young woman, no more than seventeen, showed her face. The assassin stared at her in fear, and awe. He had heard rumors, and had even known her from before the change, but what he saw before him was something else entirely. Locks of hair, once the color of a raven, had turned a startling white. It was like looking at a ghost, the way her hair seemed to turn transparent in the moonlight. It was truly frightening. And her eyes…

Fiery red orbs stared out the window behind and above him, yet there was no emotion behind them. There was nothing at all. "My eyes can see the truth, yet my mind wishes for me to believe otherwise. If I didn't know better." Her eyes, which hadn't been looking at him before, were now staring down at him with malice. "I'd say you were here to assassinate me, Ebara Yaezaki."

She knew the truth, Yaezaki could pick that up from the tone of her voice alone. The only thing left to do was to take her out. Now that she knew of the situation, it would be necessary for her to be eliminated, even at the cost of his own life. Rising from the ground, he shivered as he felt those bloody eyes tracking his movements.

He'd have to strike quickly. Gathering strength into his limbs, he launched into a frontal attack, bringing his sword down where she was standing. He cursed as his sword sunk deeply into the wooden floor. She'd moved too quickly for his own body to catch. His sword was useless at this point. Racking his brain for a solution, he struggled to think of a way to eliminate her. And then he remembered, the paper bomb.

Standing still, he closed his eyes, waiting for the pain he knew would be wrought upon him. And indeed it was. The sound of swirling air filled the room, and the kunai he'd used to take out the clone embedded between his ribs. His teeth clenched together, and he dropped down on one knee. He could feel her presence behind him, lurking and waiting.

"How will Reiichi-sama react when he finds out you've failed?"

"He'll congratulate me on a job well done."

"W-What!?"

Staggering back, the girls eyes shot open as Yaezaki held up a wad of paper bombs. Throwing them into the air, he quickly formed hand signs, causing the thin sheets of paper to combust into flames. "See you in hell." Smiling, he fell forward onto the ground. His eyes closed, his breathing faltered, yet, with his last seconds, he prayed that if she survived, none would live to tell of the tale.

* * *

_And that was it for the prologue of Dawn of the Reaper, not much in the way of story, but it will get there. For those wondering where Itachi-san, and Kisame-sama are, they will make their appearance soon enough. (cough Next chapter cough) Anyways, reviews and constructive criticism are very much welcomed, (and needed for my poor soul). Thanks for reading. _


End file.
